Charles Aidman Narrations
101 Dalmatians (1961) 1985 Re-release Trailer * "From the name that means magic in entertainment..." * "This Christmas, Walt Disney brings you a puppy, or two...and a woman who will stop at nothing to get them. All of them. All." * "It's 101 against one. But when the one is Cruella de Vil...then the odds...are even." * "Walt Disney's 101 Dalmatians. It all adds up to the gift of magic from Disney, this Christmas." Bat*21 (1988) Trailer Beverly Hills Cop (1984) Trailer * "Eddie Murphy is a Detroit cop...on vacation in Beverly Hills." * "Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop." Blue Thunder (1983) Trailer Body Snatchers (1993) Trailer * "There's something in the air...and it feels like fear. There's something in the night...and it seems like terror. There's someone in your bed...and it looks like you. Life will be simpler now. The only thing missing...will be you." * "Body Snatchers. The invasion continues...and will kill you." The Bounty (1984) Trailer Brain Damage (1988) Trailer * "It's funny. One night, when you go to bed and when you wake up. Everything is different." * "Now, Brian backs in a little peculiar. Something's gotten into him...and to them. Something bad. Something slimy. Something very, very hungry." * "Brain Damage! It will turn you inside out." Cobra (1986) Trailer * "Society is breeding a new kind of criminal. It's also breeding a new kind of cop. Meet Cobra. He does the job nobody wants." * "Stallone is...Cobra. The strong arm of the law." Cocoon: The Return (1988) Trailer "Crocodile" Dundee (1986) Trailer * "He was raised in the land down under, where a man thinks on his feet, speaks with his fists, and lives by his wits. A legendary figure, about to encounter a world more treacherous than any he ahs ever known." * "Paramount Pictures presents...Paul Hogan...as 'Crocodile' Dundee." * "'Crocodile' Dundee." "Crocodile" Dundee II (1988) Trailer * "The world's favorite adventurer is back for more." * "More action...more excitement...more fun...and more of everything." * "Paul Hogan is...Michael J. 'Crocodile' Dundee." * "'Crocodile' Dundee II." Cujo (1983) Trailer Death Before Dishonor (1987) Trailer Dennis the Menace (1993) Trailer * "In this neighborhood...where people cherished peace and quiet...there was a kid named Dennis." * "Now, John Hughes brings one of your all-time favorite cartoon characters to life...for a whole new generation to discover. You'll love Mr. Wilson...Mrs. Wilson...the Mitchells: Margaret...Joey, Switchblade Sam, and a menace named Dennis." * "Dennis the Menace. (That's me!) America's classic kid, in a classic American comedy. Directed by Nick Castle, a John Hughes production." Enemy Mine (1985) Trailer FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) 1991 Trailer (A) * "Just beyond your dreams, there is a secret world, where every sound is a song, every tree is a home, and humans exist only in fairy tales. Until now..." * "This is the tale of a magical place, where high flying creatures...will reach deep into your heart." * "20th Century Fox invites you to witness the wonder...spread the word...and plant the seed to save the place called...FernGully: The Last Rainforest." 1991 Trailer (B) * "Just beyond your dreams, there is a secret world, where every sound is a song, every tree is a home, and humans exist only in fairy tales. Until now..." * "This is the tale of a magical place, where high flying creatures...will reach deep into your heart." * "But now, this most enchanted place, is about to face its greatest threat." * "Join their struggle for survival...in this celebration of life." * "20th Century Fox invites you to witness the wonder...spread the word...and plant the seed to save the place called...FernGully: The Last Rainforest." 1992 Trailer * "Deep in the heart of the forest, there is a magical world where the wondrous creatures play the dayway...and where an unusual girl named Crysta dreamt of far away places. Until the day, Crysta ignored the warnings of her friends...and flew where no one have flown before. There, she made a huge discovery." * "Now, Zak is rocking and rolling with a reptile...blasting off with the Beetle Boys...hanging ten on a falling leaf...and swinging around with a bat who's totally batty." * "But with Zak, came other humans...who accidentally released an evil force named Hexxus." * "Now, to get back to his world, Zak must help Crysta find the courage...and the magical power to save her world." * "20th Century Fox invites you to witness the wonder, the music and the adventure of a place worlds away from anything you've ever seen." * "FernGully, featuring new songs from Elton John, Sheena Easton, Tone Loc, Raffi and many more." From the Hip (1987) Trailer Frozen Assets (1992) Trailer The Goonies (1985) Trailer * "Steven Spielberg presents, The Goonies. A Richard Donner film." * "Meet Mikey...Brand...Andy...Mouthy...Stephanie...Data...and Chunk. They call themselves The Goonies. They've stumbled onto a legend, but they're not alone." * "Discover what they uncover...the lost map...the secret caves...the hidden clues...the treacherous traps. Take the oath...take the adventure...as Steven Spielberg presents...The Goonies. A Richard Donner film." The Great Land of Small (1986) Trailer Gremlins (1984) Trailer * "Steven Spielberg presents, Gremlins." * "Billy Peltzer has a nice home...a nice job...a nice girl...and loving parents, who were about to give him...the most unusual gift he ever got. But there are a few things to keep in mind: If you expose it to the light, you may hurt it. If you get it wet, it will multiply. And most important, no matter how much they beg: Never, never, let them eat after midnight, because when they do...they change. They become clever...mischievous...and dangerous." * "Gremlins. Directed by Joe Dante. They'll be expecting you." Hellraiser (1986) Trailer Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988) Trailer The Hidden (1987) Trailer Howard the Duck (1986) Trailer Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) Trailer * "If adventure has a name, it must be...Indiana Jones." * "From Steven Spielberg and George Lucas. Indiana Jones...and the Temple of Doom." Krull (1983) Trailer Labyrinth (1986) Trailer 1 * "Tri-Star Pictures announces the collaboration of three extraordinary talents: Jim Henson, creator of The Muppets and Dark Crystal...George Lucas, creator of the Star Wars saga...and one of the most innovative forces in modern entertainment, David Bowie. Together, they will take you into a dazzling world of fantasy and adventure...a world where anything seems possible, and nothing is what it seems. The world...of Labyrinth." Trailer 2 * "The imagination of Jim Henson...the wizardry of George Lucas...the excitement of David Bowie. Three extraordinary talents take you to a world of fantasy and adventure. The world of...Labyrinth." * "Coming June 27th." Lady and the Tramp (1955; 1987 Video Release) TV Spot * "Announcing a videocassette so full of love it has to be shared." * "Lady and the Tramp. The most lovable film Walt Disney ever made. It's irresistible, absolutely irresistible." * "Ask your dealer about our special holiday offer." Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Trailer The Lost Boys (1987) Trailer * "Michael and Sam have just moved to Santa Carla, California. They're about to discover its secret." Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992) Trailer * "Chevy Chase. Daryl Hannah. Memoirs of an Invisible Man. A John Carpenter film." Mr. Mom (1983) Trailer My Girl (1991) Trailer * "From the producer of Parenthood...Columbia Pictures presents, Dan Aykroyd, Jamie Lee Curtis, Macaulay Culkin, and introducing Anna Chlumsky." * "My Girl." The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter (1990) Trailer * "Now is the time to revisit the land of The NeverEnding Story, for an all-new adventure...where a young boy returns to a wondrous world, on the wings of his own imagination. The world of Falkor...the Rock Biter...the brave Atreyu...and the Childlike Empress." * "Share the mystic-citing adventure of all, in the continuing adventure of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter." Nightbred (1990) Trailer The Nutcracker Prince (1990) Trailer * "This holiday season, join us as the classic tale of The Nutcracker Prince comes to life. A magical story of adventure...romance...bravery...and a really mean mouse." * "The Nutcracker Prince. The tale of a young prince's battle against evil...and the courage it took to save Clara and the kingdom of toys. Featuring the voices of Kiefer Sutherland...Megan Follows...Phyllis Diller...and Peter O'Toole." * "The Nutcracker Prince. The season's classic adventure for all the family." The Package (1989) Trailer * "The Package." * "Coming this August to a theater near you." Parenthood (1989) Trailer * "This summer, Ron Howard brings us a portrait of the American family." * "Steve Martin...Tom Hulce, Rick Moranis...Leaf Phoenix, Martha Plimpton...Keanu Reeves, Jason Robards...Mary Steenburgan, and Dianne Wiest...in a comedy about a job that takes patience, togetherness, and most of all, perfect...timing." * "Parenthood. It could happen to you." Pinocchio (1940) 1984 Re-release Trailer * "He's only a little boy...made of wood...but his heart is pure gold. His conscience is a cricket named Jiminy. And his story is ageless." * "Walt Disney's Pinocchio is back." Pinocchio (1940; 1985 Video Release) TV Spot * "Who ever dreamed when you were a child, that this enchanting fantasy about a puppet who wants to be a real boy could be your very own? Walt Disney's Pinocchio, now on home video...to keep, to share with your family. Home at last. Pinocchio, from Walt Disney Home Video." Poltergeist (1982) Trailer * "The house looks just like the one next to it...and the one next to that...and the one next to that. A young couple live in it...with their three children...and something more." * "Now Steven Spielberg crosses a frightening new threshold...into a world within our own. Its form is revealed...its focus is clear...and the games are over." * "Poltergeist. It knows what scares you." Poltergeist II: The Other Side (1986) Trailer The Pope of Greenwich Village (1984) Trailer Postcards from the Edge (1990) Trailer Prancer (1989) Trailer The Princess Bride (1987) Trailer * "It was a time when life didn't seem so complicated. A quirky age...of gentle conversation." * (Kid: "Oh, no. Is this a kissing book?") "No. Actually, there was a lot of treachery...heroes...and revenge. There were affairs of state...and affairs of a heart." * "It's a story of love...a tale of adventure...it's as real as the feelings you feel." * "The Princess Bride. Not just your basic, average, everyday, ordinary, run-of-the-mill, ho-hum fairy tale." Psycho III (1986) Trailer The Razor's Edge (1984) Trailer A River Runs Through It (1992) Trailer * "From boys to men...in life and in love...all memories become one...and a river runs through it. From Academy Award-winning director Robert Redford comes the classic story of an American family." Rover Dangerfield (1991) Trailer * "He's the last word in animal magnetism. He's the hottest thing that ever hit Las Vegas. He's animation's newest party animal. He's Rover Dangerfield. He's a big city hound on his way. Way, way out of town. He's hot on a trail of fun...and adventure. And he's about to discover...a farm is the perfect place for love to grow. He's man's best friend. He's Rover Dangerfield, the dog who gets no respect." The Russia House (1990) Trailer 1 * "The last thing Barley Blair wanted was to be a hero. The only thing Katya Orlova wanted was to change the world." * "They met by design. They risked their lives...and then, they risked their hearts." * "Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer presents, Sean Connery...Michelle Pfeiffer...Roy Scheider...James Fox...John Mahoney...and Klaus Maria Brandauer. This Christmas, John le Carré's haunting love story comes to the screen. The Russia House." Trailer 2 * "Barley Blair took a chance because he had nothing left to lose. Katya Orlova took a chance because she had everything to gain. Together, they took the most dangerous chance of all. They fell in love." * "John le Carré's The Russia House. Christmas." The Serpent and the Rainbow (1988) Trailer Silver Bullet (1985) Trailer Soul Man (1986) Trailer Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986) Trailer * "Earth is on the edge of destruction. The key to saving the future...can be found only in the past. These are the voyages of the crew of the Starship Enterprise. Start date: 1986." * "They have 24 hours...to complete their mission...without being discovered." * "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home." Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) Trailer 1 * "From a relaxing vacation on Earth...to the most paralist reaches of space...only one crew dared travel where no man has ever gone before. On a desolate planet, a renegade Vulcan seeks ultimate knowledge...and he will stop at nothing to get it." * "To Kirk, he's a fanatic to be fought. To the crew, he's a mystic to be followed. To Spock, he's the past he must confront." * "The gravest enterprise of all is adventure. Star Trek V: The Final Frontier." Star Wars Trilogy (1977-1983) 1986 VHS Trailer * "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." * "An adventure unlike anything on your planet. An epic of heroes and villains. The story of a boy, a girl, and a galaxy." * "Star Wars. The saga begins." * "The adventure continues in The Empire Strikes Back." * "A saga of rebellion and romance. An epic of alien worlds. And a climatic clash between good and evil." * "The Empire Strikes Back." * "The battle for freedom rages on in Return of the Jedi." * "The cunning of the enemy. The courage of a rebel. The power of evil." * "Return of the Jedi." * "The complete Star Wars trilogy is now in our galaxy." Staying Together (1989) Trailer * "This is Lee Grant's tough and tender comedy." * "Staying Together. The only thing crazier than love is brothers." Steel Magnolias (1989) Trailer * "Tri-Star Pictures presents...Sally Field. Dolly Patron. Shirley MacLaine. Daryl Hannah. Olympia Dukakis. Julia Roberts." * "Time has been disclosed. Life has made it friends." * "Steel Magnolias. The funniest movie that will ever make you cry." Supergirl (1984) Trailer Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) Trailer Suspect (1987) Trailer This Boy's Life (1993) Trailer * "She thought that she needed a father. He thought that she needed a husband, which is just about the time they met Wright. Warner Bros. presents, Academy Award winner Robert de Niro, Ellen Barkin. This Boy's Life, a triumphant story of one boy's attempt to be free." Tough Guys (1986) Trailer Uncle Buck (1989) Trailer * "Buck Russell had always been the black sheep of the family. Until one night..." * "Now, he's making them breakfast...making them lunch...and making them crazy. He's irresistible...he's unbelievable...he's...John Candy...as Uncle Buck." * "Uncle Buck, the new comedy from John Hughes." * "Coming soon to a theater near you." Vamp (1986) Trailer Vampire's Kiss (1988) Trailer WarGames (1983) Trailer * "David Lightman was a master at computer games, a fast thinker...and a promising student, an old game...with an electronic twist. He found the right code word to play the game...but it was the wrong computer." * "WarGames. Playing soon, at a theater near you." Who's Harry Crumb? (1989) Trailer * "A woman in danger. A fortune in ransom. A mystery in the making. There's only one man tough enough to intimidate the suspect, smart enough to uncover the clues, brave enough to catch the kidnappers." * "He's the last in a long line of great detectives. He's a master of disguise. His mind is like a steel trap." * "Who's Harry Crumb? He's the best and tracking down the worst. He's a man's man. He's coming on strong. He's coming through. And he's coming...to a theater near you." * "John Candy. Who's Harry Crumb?" Youngblood (1986) Trailer * "Rob Lowe. Cynthia Gibb. Patrick Swayze. Youngblood." Category:Narrations